Eijiro Kirishima
|romaji= Kirishima Eijirō |alias= |birthday= October 16th |age= 15 (First Appearance, Current) |gender= Male |height= 170 cm (5'7") |weight= |bloodtype= O |hair= Red, Black (former) |eye= Red |quirk= Hardening |family= |status= Alive |birthplace= Chiba Prefecture |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Bakugo |debut= Chapter 3 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= Toshiki Masuda |eng voice= Justin Cook |image gallery = Yes }} |Kirishima Eijirō}} is a student at U.A. High training to become a Pro Hero Appearance Eijiro has spiky red hair that resembles horns (which is not its natural appearance) and a little scar above his right eye that can be mistaken as a single long eyelash. Despite his young age, Eijiro possesses an impressive physique and a muscular body. In his middle school days, Eijiro's hair was black and not spiked. He changed it to his current style shortly after being accepted into U.A. In his costume, he wears a vest that consists of two shoulder pads that are shaped like gears that wrapped around his shoulders while his chest is left uncovered, and wears a skirt with a ripped pattern over pants with an "R" belt. He also wears a mask that somewhat resembles the same mask that the main character of Akumetsu wears. His costume looks like an Aka Oni (red troll-like creature). During the Hero License Exam Arc, his costume gains long crimson sleeves, which he wears to protect civilians from being hurt by his quirk during rescues. Gallery Chapter 135.png|Eijiro's manga profile Original Eijiro.png|Eijiro, as he looked during middle school. Personality Eijiro is a very boisterous, outgoing guy with a fondness for the concept of manliness, often using the terms "manly" and "unmanly" to describe stuff he does or doesn't like. Those who showcase a noble, brave or determined attitude tend to emotionally move him to tears, quickly earning his complete admiration, respect and friendship. Similarly, he will call out traits that are the opposite of that, such as cowardice and dirty play. He is also a big fan of Crimson Riot, a retro hero that he takes inspiration from, including his own hero name. Eijiro is honest and kind-hearted, with All Might praising his heroic spirit. In addition, he seems capable of making friends with most people, as he is one of the few classmates who is friends with both Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Eijiro is very dedicated to his friends and is even willing to break the law and the rules in order to help them, showing regret if he becomes unable to do so. Eijiro has stated more than once that he does not think very highly of his own Hardening Quirk, thinking that it lacks the flashiness usually found in the Pro Hero scene. In fact, he will get downright offended if he finds someone with a similar Quirk.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 11 Eijiro also has concerns about not having a good enough Quirk for hero work, worried that his skills could not compare to the others. A lot of this self-doubt seems to have come from an incident in Junior High, when Eijiro saw Mina stop an underclassman from being bullied and save some students from a threatening figure.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16''Boku no Hero Academia Manga'': Chapter 144, Pages 4-5 Eijiro's friends pointed out that Mina will easily become a hero due to her outgoing personality and athletic nature. After this, Eijiro thought of himself as dull and boring.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 144, Page 5 Regardless, in the present, Eijiro is a more confident and hot-blooded fighter, although not to the same degree as Katsuki. However, he does not shy away from comparing himself to Katsuki, with Izuku stating that the two have managed to develop a relationship between equals. Because of this, Eijiro is notably one of the few people that Katsuki holds some respect for. Quirk and Abilities : Eijiro's Quirk gives him the power to harden and sharpen any part of his body. The ability not only protects him from physical attacks, but also from heat and shock waves. The drawback to his Quirk is that there is a limit to how much damage the hardened skin can withstand and will cause the hardening to slowly dissipate. His hardened form also depends on how much stamina Eijiro currently has, and to keep it together at times of low Stamina, he must strain his body, as evident to how Katsuki had beat him. Moves * |Reddo Kauntā}}: While hardened, Eijiro endures a close-range attack with his skin, and then counters with a straight punch.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133, Page 5 * |Reddo Raiotto Anbureikaburu}}: Eijiro reaches his maximum hardening level by turning his entire body extremely hard and rugged, leaving him with a monstrous appearance and practically invulnerable to most forms of attack. This form can only be maintained for around 30 to 40 seconds.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 133, Page 19 * |Reddo Gantoretto}} Eijiro rushes towards the enemy and delivers a single strong punch against them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 134, Page 4 Enhanced Strength: While using his Quirk, Eijiro's physical strength appears to increase. He demonstrated it multiple times during the Sports Festival, first digging through several tons of metal scraps, then withstanding Katsuki's explosions without stumbling, which, according to the latter, was not due only to Eijiro's armor. In his arm-wrestling match against Tetsutetsu, his fingers dug through concrete and he eventually broke the surface the match was taking place on. He was also able to break multiple metal blades with a single elbow strike, as well as to destroy a wall with Izuku's help. Enhanced Durability: Eijiro has enhanced durability thanks to his Quirk. His Hardening was able to withstand Katsuki's explosions for an extended amount of time and allowed him to emergence from the remnants of the huge faux villains that fell on top of him completely unscathed. Battles . Trivia * In the preliminary stages of the manga, Eijiro's early design was very similar to his current appearance, aside from a few rougher features. * Eijiro's known U.A. data is as follows: ** Student No. 8 in Class 1-A. ** Ranked 2nd during the U.A. Entrance Exam. ** Ranked 8th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. ** Ranked 15th in Class 1-A's overall grades.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 ** Ranked in the Top 8 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. * Eijiro's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** Ranked 15th in the First Popularity Poll. ** Ranked 5th in the Second Popularity Poll. ** Ranked 4th in the Third Popularity Poll. * Eijiro's name contains the kanji for and . * Eijiro likes meat and manly things. * Horikoshi mentions that Eijiro was made to tie the class together with his personality. Quotes *(To his classmates about Katsuki Bakugo's kidnapping) "When I heard that they were after my buddy...I couldn't do anything!! I '''didn't' do anything!! If I don't act now...forget being a hero, I'm not even a man!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83, Page 18 References Site Navigation it:Eijiro Kirishima Category:Characters Category:Males Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Transformers Category:Characters from Chiba Category:Fourth Kind's Agency Category:Fatgum's Hero Office